


Halo

by Fenrira_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenrira_Grey/pseuds/Fenrira_Grey
Summary: Making of: http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/3e59acf79d2cd7d240080892358b06d3.jpgMusic: Cold In May - Halo of the Gone





	Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Making of: http://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2015/10/3e59acf79d2cd7d240080892358b06d3.jpg  
Music: Cold In May - Halo of the Gone


End file.
